


Raphael's Love

by talkabouta_b



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Funny, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkabouta_b/pseuds/talkabouta_b
Summary: You meet a stranger in an alley and he already doesn't like you. Your curiosity takes over and you find yourself face to face with someone completely different than you.





	1. 1

You were walking down an alley at about 8:00 pm because you had to meet with a friend. As you were walking, you saw movement in the shadows and because you've never been to this alley before you were pretty scared.

"Hello? Who's there?"

There's complete silence after that so you keep moving forward. After a few minutes you see it again. This time you get really scared but not too scared to investigate. As you investigate you catch a green muscular arm behind a dumpster. You jump back a little bit and try to extend your voice without being too loud,

"Hello? Who's there?"

You tremble as you walk toward the dumpster but before you approach it , you here a big, low, husky voice,

"What do you want?"  
You jump as you hear his voice but you answer hesitantly, your voice shaking,

"I-I just w-wanted to-"

"Look, if you're not gonna finish the sentence, we'll probably stay here for a year," he grunts.

At that point you get even more scared but you also have a sense of anger in you. Out of nowhere you get a sudden spout of bravery and exclaim,

"Well if you would come out from hiding then maybe I would be able to finish it!"

After that sentence, you immediately regret what you said and take a few steps back, just in case it's time for you to run. There's quietness before you hear that loud booming voice that teased you:

"You really don't want to see me."

You think about what to say after that.

" If I say that I actually don't want to see him. He might get offended and do something but if I say I do, then, I don't know what I might be in for"

You contemplate what to say:

"Actually, I do want to see you."

You wait for a few seconds but no answer. You walk behind the dumpster and see no one. You sigh for a moment of relief then look at the time on your phone:

"Oh, crap it's almost 9:00!"

You run to your friends house so fast, you thought you lost all the thanksgiving weight you gained last month.


	2. 2

Once you get to your friends house, you take a few breaths before ringing the doorbell. Without a moment to spare your friend opens the door:

"Hey (Y/N)! What took you so long!"

Taylor has a big white smile on her face as she waits for you to answer:

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I lost track of time so I came here as fast as I could."

You couldn't tell her what happened because you're scared of what she might say. What would you say anyway, "oh, you know, I just asked to see some guy in the alley, that could be a killer because I was curious. You know, what a NORMAL person would do." NO, you would NOT do that ! Anyway, she understood and let you in.

"So what do you want to talk to me about that you couldn't talk to me on the phone about?" Taylor asks.

You turn around nervously as you take off your outerwear:

"Yes! Of course! The question that I wanted to ask you was- "

You suddenly remember what happened at school earlier today.

*flashback to earlier today in school

You walk into your first period class a few minutes early, so you sit down and get your books organized. Once you get the last of your books organized, you see someone walking up towards you from the corner of your eye.

"Hey (Y/N), could I talk to you for a second?

The person that just spoke to you, is your ex-boyfriend and it's been 5 months since you two spoke.

You look around to make sure he isn't talking to someone else. Once you realize that he's talking to you, you look up at him from your chair and stare at him with a confused look on your face.

"Go on." Is what you say trying to sound emotionless.

"Look, I know that what happened between us was bad but you didn't hear me out.

You roll your eyes in annoyance as he continues:

" I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. When I made out with Courtney(sorry for any Courtney's out there) I wasn't aware of it."

You roll your eyes again as your body fills with anger. You try to hold back tears but they just keep swelling until one warm tear finally falls down your cheek. You start to speak, your voice trembling ,

"Oh did your little girlfriend, Courtney, break up with you Kyle? Also, you seem not to be aware of a lot of things because were you not aware that you shouldn't be drinking in the first place?But please continue with whatever bull you have to say!"

Kyle looks taken aback as he looks at you in shock then looks to the ground. You calm down a little bit but tears are still flowing from your eyes like a water fall. You look around and notice that people are staring at you and you also look to the ground in embarrassment.  
Kyle looks up at you sadly and says,

"Anyway, I just wanted to know if you would want to get back together again?"

You look up and glare at him. He obviously takes it as a "no" because he slowly walks to his seat.

You wipe your tears and situate your self in your chair , the bell rings but you don't notice it because you're deep in thoughts as to whether you should get back with Kyle. You and Kyle have had so many good memories together that they kind of outnumber the bad memories.

* flashback ends

Once you've entered back into reality Taylor is calling your name:

(Y/N)? (Y/N)!

You finally answer,

"Oh! Sorry I just zoned out for a sec. As I was saying, I have a question and it's pretty serious."

"Yes? What's the question?" Taylor asks.

"Do you think I should get back with Kyle?"

Taylor looks at you funny and you realize that the question you asked sounds ridiculous.

"Honey, are you crazy? After what this man or should I say, boy did to you, you want to get back with him?

You shrug:

"Taylor, I know it sounds crazy but we did have some good memories!"

Taylor slumps, then rolls her eyes:

"Well you are 17. You just do what-ever floats your boat."

You smile at her and tell her that you have to go because you're parents will start to wonder where you are.

As you walk back, you check the time, 9:50 pm. I think I can make it back in time. While you're walking you remember the little encounter you had and become more aware of your surroundings.

You get to your garage and put in the PIN number to open it and as you're waiting for it to open, you see a shadowy figure in the darkness on top of your town house roof. You call out to it,

" Hey! Who are you !"

All of a sudden you hear that same familiar voice. You hear that big, low husky voice and it makes you shiver:

"Hey remember me?"

He jumps down to the fence that surrounds the garage, still lurking in the shadows. You jump back in fear and astonishment as to how he landed on the fence so safely and quietly. His figure seemed large. You walk closer to him, seeing that he seems harmless. You ask,

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me home?"

"Woah! Take your time princess and nope, just happen to be here at the right time."

You hate the fact that he called you princess but the way he said it just sounded so nice and sexy. (Come on don't deny it, you know it would sound sexy if he said it). You, not knowing who he was, bothered you so you said,

" You didn't answer my first question."

"What question?"

"Who are you?"

"Well I don't know if you heard me the first time, sweetheart, but I said you don't wanna know who I am."

Something comes over you and you start to move closer to him and your lips start to move as well,

"Please, I promise I won't make a big deal out of it and I won't overreact!"

He grunts, " You know, you shouldn't be making promises that you won't keep."

You keep insisting until he gives in.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

He takes a step forward into the light and you see a giant mutant turtle coming towards you. He has human-like characteristics but looks very much like a turtle at the same time. You stare with astonishment as you see him fully in the light. You think he's the coolest thing you've ever seen.

"Woah!" You exclaim.

He scoffs and shakes his head.

"Not the reaction I was expecting, but I'll take it."

You ask, " What's your name?"

He replies, "Raphael but you can call me Raph."

You put out your hand to shake his and you suddenly feel a connection after you shake his gigantic hand. You don't know what it is but you like it. After you two shake hands, his phone rings:

"Hey, I gotta go."

You stop him before he leaves, "Wait! Can I have your number?"

He nods and the two of you exchange numbers. After that, he leaps off into the darkness and you head inside your house.


	3. 3

It's been about a month since you first encountered your little (or should I say BIG) turtle friend and you haven't talked to him since,even though you had his number. You decided to text him and see if he actually gave you the right number just because you had nothing else to do on this beautiful, Saturday morning.  You text:

"Hey"  
....  
Raphael: "who is this?"

You realize you've never given him your name so you introduce yourself over text:

"The girl that you met when she called you out in the alley and then met again at her house. She also has your number because she asked."

Raphael : "you're gonna have to be more specific... I know a lot of girls like that."

"Are you serious???"

Raphael: "You're damn right"

"Ugh well-"

Raphael: "Nah I'm just messin witchu"

"Umm oh ok... well... I didn't introduce myself but my name is (Y/N)"

Raphael : "cool"

" hey where do u live"

Raphael: "WTF do u wanna know"

"You know what nvm (never mind) but can I see you again??"

You wait for the text that would answer your question but you don't get one back. You assume that maybe he doesn't want to see you so you immediately regret what you said. 

A few hours later you get a text from him:

Raphael: "y do u want to c me... aren't u scared"

"You don't seem like u would harm anyone on purpose cause you talked to me so yeah... i  guess that's y"

Raphael: fine alright I'll see u. Where do u want to meet??

"Let's meet in my backyard"

Raphael: "Look just because I was on top of your roof doesn't mean I know where you live"

"Geez, ok all u had to do was ask"

You give him your address but can't help but ask this question:

" is there more of u out there??"

"Look, all questions will be answered in a bit so don't get your panties in a twist."

You read his little remark and giggle to yourself . Even though he seemed annoyed, you didn't care, you just really wanted to see him again. You started to get butterflies and you didn't know why.


	4. 4

Authors note:  
BTW(by the way):  
(E/C) means eye color  
************************************  
Night has come and your parents won't be home till midnight so you decide to text Raphael to come. 

A few minutes later you hear a loud thump at your window. You go see what it was and when you look down, you see Raphael standing with his arms crossed. You open the window to say hi: 

"Hey Raphael!"

"Again, you can call me Raph!", he says with an annoyed tone.

You run down to your backyard to meet him. Once you get to him, you notice him glaring at you. You put a confused look on your face and he sighs:

Raphael: "Next time, don't yell."

"Oh. So there's a next time?" You tease him a little bit but he doesn't seem to be taking it too well.

"Look, by "next time" I meant, if we happen to see each other again, don't go yelling my name!"

You're taken aback by that comment but you don't seem to know why. I mean, you shouldn't care. It's not like you two are best friends or something. 

You shake off the shade and proceed to ask him the many questions that you had:

"So where do you live?"

" Honestly, I don't understand why you want to know so bad."

"I'm just interested!" Is what you say because you don't have a better excuse.

" Fine since you really want to know, I live in the sewers."

He says that very bluntly and you just stare at him because you have no words. After a few seconds of staring, you come back into reality.

" Ok, I have another question for you. Are there more like you out there?"

Raphael seems to stare into space and as he's staring, you can't seem to help staring at his body. You can't help it. His body has such a nice structure. He has very, very, very muscular arms and legs, great abs and is just very attractive. He's also about 7 and a half feet tall which makes everything even better.

You get out of admiring his body and continue waiting for his answer. He looks at you and creates a a stern-looking face that could scare anyone.

"Do you promise not to say a word because if you do-"

"Yes I promise!"

"Ok, yes, there are more like me and they're my brothers."

You fill up with excitement just at thought of him having more of his kind. There's a huge smile on your face and Raphael looks very confused. 

"Do you know if I can meet them?"

"Look I've answered all your questions I think that's enough."

You start to pout and that makes him give in:

Raphael's POV:

I don't understand why I give into her so easily. It's not like I know her or even care about her. I look at her and sigh 

"Fine, but don't expect me to do it soon"

She smiles really big, her (E/C) eyes glowing in the darkness. I can't help but admire her beauty. She has a beautiful smile most of all. Ah, Raph! Why you gotta think that way! 

After the little admiring session, I hear her say "thank you, thank you!" All of a sudden, I feel her arms wrap around me and her head is leaning against my chest. The warmth of her body makes me feel great. I have this feeling in my stomach that I can't seem to shake off. What is this feeling.

After the hug, I tell her I have to go, she nods and we part ways. As I proceed back to the lair I can't help but think of her. Her smile, her eyes, her personality, that's all I could think of.

Your POV:  
You go back inside your house and proceed to your room. As you lay on your bed, you can't help but think of Raphael. The way he talks, the way he try's to act all tough, but you know that he can be soft when he wants to and his attractiveness are revolving around your mind. You can't wait to see him again.


	5. 5

You're at school and you're with Taylor*, that you met with when you encountered Raph on your way to her house.

You were wearing your favorite outfit today because you were really feelin yourself.

After you met up with Raph, that happened about two weeks ago, you guys have been hanging out a lot more, talking about random things. You could never get him out of your head and every time you hung out, you never wanted it to end.

You decided to talk to Taylor*, about it.  As you and Taylor are walking to first period, you make a sudden stop, holding her arm. She looks at you with one eyebrow cocked higher than the other:

"Umm... (Y/N), what are you doing?"

"How do you know if you really like someone but not as friend... more than that?"

Taylor's facial expression changed so quickly, it looked like it hurt. She went from "are you serious" to "ooooh somebody's got a crush" and you weren't about to let her think that for another second:

"Look, I don't like anyone. In fact, I'm doing this for a friend. She's never liked anyone before so she asked me for advice but you know me, I can't keep a guy for more than two months because I don't know what to feel."

Taylors face quickly saddens and she says, "(Y/N), are you going to talk to Kyle? He does seem pretty upset for hurting you."

You just stare at the ground and snap back saying, " He's pretty irrelevant!"

Taylor is about to say something but she holds it back knowing that you wouldn't want to hear it. You quickly change the subject by reminding her of the question:

"So ..... answer my question!"

"Oh! Well, you can't stop thinking about them, umm, you like hanging out with them a lot, you try to talk to them without embarrassing yourself and etc.."

W-what! That's basically everything I feel about him.... crap!

You put a smile on your face that anyone could tell was fake and grab both of Taylors hands, trying to cover up the fact that you were freaking out inside:

"Hey I gotta go but I'll meet you in first period!Ok?"

"But-"

You didn't let her finish as you were already far away from her. 

You go to the bathroom and lock yourself in a stall.

How is this happening! I-I like a turtle for goodness sakes! Well I mean, he is pretty hot. Wait! Ugh! You know what? I'm gonna ask him out and if he says no, then it's all good. If he says yes then... I don't know! Yay...maybe? 

You situate yourself before you head out of the bathroom. As you get out, you see Kyle talking to another girl. He looks like he's flirting with her but you aren't sure. For some reason you can start to feel the temperature rise in you and you feel like slapping someone. You shake of whatever feeling that was, before anyone started to notice and continued walking. As you passed by Kyle your eyes met but he quickly looked away. As he looked away, you did the same.

You walk into history and began your school day.

*After School*

When the last bell of the school day rang you ran out as fast as you could. 

As you were walking home, you felt like someone was watching you so you looked back a couple times to find nothing behind you every time. Once you got to your house you went through the back door. 

Just as you were about to walk in you saw something jump behind you. You turned around as quickly as you could just to stand in front of a 7 and a half foot long turtle:

"Ahhh! What the heck Raph! You scared me!" You say in between breaths

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have a scary appearance."

"No! What I meant was that you surprised me."

"Oh so am I that much of a surprise?"

You hope he's not being serious because you were about to slap someone and that someone would be him.

"Ugh don't try to play smart with me!"

"Ok, fine little miss diva!"

You sigh with relief, " Raph what do you want anyway?"

"Well... I came over to see you."

Without thought you automatically answer, "Sure!"

Suddenly you think back to what happened today at school and immediately freeze. Raph tries to get your attention,

"(Y/N)! Hello?"

You come back to reality,

"Raph! I need to talk to you!"

He shoots you with a concerned look on your face and you take a deep breath, 

"So I've been meaning to ask you... " 

You pause for a moment,

"W-will y-you go out w-with me?"

You're last word swoops up to a higher tone as you end the question. 

There is a few seconds of silence and in those few seconds you've already regretted what you said, increased your heart rate, given yourself a higher risk of a panic attack and probably farted but no one has to know that.

He looks at you and sighs,

"Look I have to go" he says it in a monotone way.

Before you can say anything, he's already left, leaving you all alone.

You walk into your house, dragging your feet along the floor. You have this sudden urge to start crying and everything in your body goes weak. 

What happened to not caring. You ask yourself this question as you just sit on the middle of the floor with your head in your hands, sobbing.

*two days later*

The two of you haven't talked since you asked him out and you still regretted what you said until today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here and I'd just like to thank everyone that's read this chapter. I've uploaded this on another website called Wattpad, so if you'd like to check it out on there and read ahead-do it.


End file.
